


when i first saw you the end was soon

by lesbepsian



Series: nothing fucks with my baby [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbepsian/pseuds/lesbepsian
Summary: morrigan catches feelings dot png (three versions of the same illustration)





	when i first saw you the end was soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> brosca is undoubtedly making fun of alistair
> 
> the title is from NFWMB by hozier


End file.
